La Plaga Y Los Illuminados
by Kammie Celeek
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is used to zombies and insane situations. But when he's sent to Spain to rescue President Uraraka's daughter Ochaco, it's nothing like what he's used to, and it'll take all his knowledge and all his skills to get them both out alive. Especially since this virus is nothing like he's seen before...


Izuku was no stranger to death.

There was a time three years back where he'd never shot another person, where he didn't know what rotting flesh smelled like, where he had no idea how ugly some corporations could get. That was back when he'd been fresh out of the police academy, on his way to his first assignment in Camino. He'd driven up there and stopped at a gas station to refuel… and been faced with the reality that a virus had been released in the tap water of the city. The entire population, transformed into zombies by that virus, had tried to kill him, a woman named Kazumi Todoroki, and a little girl named Eri. Since then, he'd gone to work for the government in situations similar to that of Camino with Kazumi following much the same path… just more on the cleanup side of things than the solve the problem side.

He pulled out his wallet and smiled at the picture of a little girl with silvery hair that smiled back at him. Eri was his daughter now, for all intents and purposes, and he hated having to leave her behind for too long. But he had to. She didn't even know where he was going this time, the mission was so top-secret. Even so, she'd given him a hug and a 'come back safe, Papa!' before he'd left for the airport… and for Spain. Yes, Izuku was in Spain for a top-secret mission to rescue President Uraraka's daughter, Ochaco. All he knew was she'd been kidnapped by some organization and he needed to find her to bring her home.

_I'll be back soon, Eri…_

"What you looking at?" one of the men in the front seat of the car he was riding in asked.

"A picture of my daughter."

"You seem too young to have kids."

"Well, I have one. And I'd like to get back to her so she can have a somewhat normal childhood."

The ride up to the village where Ochaco had last been seen wasn't too terribly long, thankfully, but it was made longer by the fact that the officers he was riding with were… kind of assholes. They obviously weren't taking this seriously, which annoyed Izuku to no end, but he was willing to cope for now. All he needed them to do was get him to the village. He could take it from there.

_There. Up ahead, there's a house. Maybe we can get directions._

On instinct, though, he grabbed his trusty handgun and his case. They had carried him through Camino and everywhere afterwards and he was sure they would carry him through this, too.

"Wait here," he told the two officers. They started laughing and joking in Spanish.

The whole area was seemingly deserted. He immediately pulled out his gun and began to slowly walk towards the house. As he approached, he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. Quietly, he opened the door and crept inside, peering around to make sure nothing was going to ambush him as he came into a large central room. A man stoked the fireplace there, muttering to himself in Spanish. Izuku suddenly wished that he'd taken up Kazumi's offer to enroll him in a foreign-language course.

"Um, excuse me," he spoke up. The man looked up.

_Those eyes…_

"I'm looking for this girl." Izuku dug into the pocket of his olive-green bomber jacket and pulled out the picture of Ochaco that he'd been given. "Have you seen her?"

_"¿Qué carajo estás haciendo aquí?"_ the man hissed. _"¡Lárgate, cabrón!"_

"Sorry to bother you, sir. I'll just be leaving now…" Izuku tucked the picture into his back pocket and turned to leave… only to have that gut feeling to dodge.

An axe lodged itself where he'd been standing.

"Freeze!" he yelled, pointing his gun at the man. The man refused to freeze, lumbering towards Izuku and preparing to swing again.

Izuku fired three times, hitting the man in the face and knocking him to the ground. He laid there, not moving again. Looking closer, Izuku was reminded of the outbreak in Camino… only this man wasn't a zombie. But something was still wrong. Normal, noninfected people didn't attack others for no reason. His communicator beeped and he pulled it out, looking to see Momo Yaoyorozu—his main connection to the agency back home—on the screen.

_"Izuku, what's going on?"_ she asked.

"There was a hostile. I had to neutralize him."

_"Is there any sign of Ochaco Uraraka?"_

"None so far. I'll let you know if I find anything out."

_"Good. Remember: her safety is your top priority."_

"Yes, ma'am." The sounds of growls and more angry Spanish hit his ears. "I'm gonna have to call you back."

Izuku approached the window and gazed out to see the car he'd ridden up in being rammed off a nearby cliff by a truck. Several villagers were heading towards the house and Izuku knew it was time to get the hell out of there. Upon trying the door, he discovered it was locked. He rushed upstairs, where he found a small box of handgun ammo sitting on a dresser and one window. It was his only option, his only way out of the house, and he took it. Bracing himself, he leapt through the glass and landed on the ground, rolling until he got back to his feet.

_Crap._

His next choice was to book it towards the village itself, dodging the attacks of the hostile people snarling at him in Spanish. As he ran, he spotted a dog with its leg caught in a bear trap by the side of the road. On instinct he knelt by the poor creature and pulled open the trap, freeing its leg and allowing it to run away as he proceeded to do the same. Continuing on, he soon spotted the main square of the village where a fire was burning. Izuku crouched behind a tree and retrieved his binoculars from his jacket pocket. Using them, he was able to see that they seemed to have no quick movements aside from talking.

_They're just like that man in the house… like zombies but not quite._

_ God… what's happened to them?_

In the distance, he could see a man with a chainsaw and a bag over his face. Izuku shuddered in horror and began to creep past the infected people. Unfortunately a woman spotted him as he tried to slip past her.

_"Cabrón!"_ she yelled, getting the attention of everyone else. Izuku realized he was cornered.

_Dammit!_

He aimed carefully and shot with purpose, striking several of them in the head and sending them down for good. Running past a small group, he entered a house and barricaded the doors and windows before heading upstairs. There, hanging on the wall, was a shotgun and some ammo. He grabbed it… then realized that the villagers had raised a ladder to the upstairs window to try and get to him.

_"¡Cógelo!"_ a man screamed.

"Oh no you don't!" Izuku snapped, shoving the ladder down and taking down a couple of them with the shotgun before they could get it back up.

On it went with Izuku defending himself against the infected as they tried in vain to kill him. Oh, they wounded him, but he had the first-aid spray that Kazumi had insisted he pack for safety reasons. Only one can had fit in his case but it was enough. Hiding behind cover proved rather effective while he reloaded his gun and prepared to shoot again. However, he was running low on ammunition and he didn't have time to search for more—not when he was as surrounded as he was at the moment. The thought that Eri might end up an orphan once again crossed his mind.

_No. Please. I can't die here!_

As if to answer his prayers, a bell began to ring out.

_"¡La campana!"_ called one man.

_"Ya es hora de rezar,"_ another chimed in.

_"Tenemos que irnos,"_ a woman mumbled to herself.

One by one, the villagers dropped their weapons and began to stagger towards a tower at the rear of their home. Izuku watched in confusion as they filed into a building, leaving everywhere else completely deserted.

_Where's everyone going…?_

Looking back at the fire, he realized that they were burning the corpse of one of the police officers who'd driven him to the village in the first place. A pang of guilt resounded in his chest as he silently paid his respects to the man. He continued onwards through the gate that had been blocked by the man with the chainsaw earlier. On the other side was a farm that was just as abandoned as the village. Scrounging around turned up more ammo and some cash, which he pocketed for later use. There might be somewhere to buy some more first-aid supplies other than some herbs he'd found that matched the ones he'd used in Camino three years earlier.

Another gate led to a simple hill, which he began to walk down… and a rumble met his ears.

_They're pushing a boulder onto me!_

Izuku began to book it down the hill, diving out of the way at the last second and watching the boulder hit the wall, where it broke into pieces. He let out a sigh and headed through a nearby gate. There, he found a small house with plenty of boxes of supplies as well as cabinets that contained more of the trusty herbs that would help heal him if he was hurt. After all, these people were infected with something akin to the Camino Virus; they didn't need the supplies like he did to survive. And to help Ochaco survive, once he found her. She'd need him to protect her until they reached the extraction point where the chopper would be waiting.

The wardrobe gave him a surprise.

A young man fell out, his mouth gagged and his wrists tied behind his back. Quickly, Izuku untied him and removed the gag, the man gasping for breath as he smiled at Izuku with gratitude. His hair was bright yellow, which was surprising given the circumstances, and a small black lightning bolt was located on one lock of his hair. His clothing consisted of a black track jacket and black jeans, which led Izuku to believe he definitely _wasn't_ one of them.

"Thanks… man," panted the guy, standing upright. His eyes widened. "LOOK OUT!"

Izuku whirled around just in time to see a tall man with short, spiky pale blonde hair preparing to attack. He went to kick the man in the chin, only to have his foot caught by the bastard and he found himself slammed into the floor.

The world around him went dark.

* * *

"Hey. You awake yet?"

Izuku groaned as he came to. His wrists were in cuffs and attached to someone else, he realized. The young man who'd fallen out of the wardrobe. Also, there was a pain in his neck, as if he'd been injected with something.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"Great. Who are you?"

"Izuku Midoriya."

"Cool. I'm Denki Kaminari. Nice to meet ya." He sighed. "This whole situation is insane."

"Eh, I'm used to it."

"How so?"

"You hear about Camino three years ago?"

"Oh yeah. That was the city that got obliterated by a virus, right?"

"I was there. It was my first and last day as a police officer."

"Damn! And you made it out?!"

"I did. Or I wouldn't be here talking to you. Anyway, have you seen this girl?"

He managed to get his hand into his pocket and grab the picture of Ochaco, which he showed to Kaminari. The blonde shook his head.

"Sorry. She's real pretty though. Your girlfriend?"

"More like the president's daughter. I was sent to rescue her."

"Hm… I _did _hear some of the villagers talking about a girl in the church. They said she can't be allowed to escape."

"That must be her. Thanks."

"No problem. Now, can we figure out how to get out of here?"

As if to answer his question, the door opened and a villager entered with an axe. Izuku realized what was about to happen and moved their arms accordingly. Instead of killing the two of them—as he'd suspected the man was aiming to do—it cut the chains binding him and Kaminari, freeing them and allowing Izuku to deliver a few shots from his gun into the man's skull while Kaminari escaped.

_Good. Now I can figure things out._

A little more ammo was available, including some rifle rounds, but there wasn't much. Plus, he didn't have a rifle to use the ammo in. He began to look around a little more… only to spot a person through the window wearing a bandanna over the lower half of his face and a hooded trench coat. The man motioned for Izuku to come outside—which was pretty suspicious, but he didn't seem nearly as hostile as the villagers. Izuku crept out the front door of the small house and around the back, where the man was waiting.

"Hello, stranger." The man's voice was gravelly and deep. "You seem like a man on a mission. Might I aid you?"

"How so?"

"I am the Merchant. Nobody calls me anything else. I can sell you guns and other items, and you can sell things to me. Simple. Do we have a deal?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

"Let's see…" The Merchant opened his coat and pulled out his wares from there and from the large bag he had on his back. Immediately, Izuku spotted a TMP and a rifle—both of which would be perfect for defending himself. He only had enough for one, however, even after selling a few precious stones he'd picked up along the way. In the end, he chose the rifle… and made a mental note to come back for a larger case later on that the Merchant also had among his items. Once finished, he headed back around to the front and spotted several villagers over the crumbling brick wall that separated him from their makeshift network of elevated shacks and defenses.

_Maybe I can take a few of them out ahead of time. I'm a pretty good shot with this…_

There were large cracks in the wall that Izuku could shoot through, something he decided to take advantage of as he loaded his rifle and peered through the scope. Easy headshots. That was how he would do this. Carefully, he took aim and…

_BANG!_

One villager was down. He was able to take out one more before he realized that they were moving towards him now. He'd been noticed. He slipped out the large gate and prepared to fight again. There was no way he'd get out without killing all the ones in the area, _no way_. Izuku focused on fighting the ones closest with his shotgun and handgun, using his rifle to take out ones that were just out of reach. More ammo was available for him to find in barrels and the little shacks, along with some healing items and a few treasures that he'd be able to sell to the Merchant later.

To make things more difficult, however, there were several villagers who had managed to get their hands on dynamite somehow. Izuku ended up shooting them in the arm, which knocked out the dynamite and helped him blow up the villagers nearby, conserving his ammo for later.

But he did it. He made it up to a pair of chests that were located at opposite ends of the area. Inside those chests were halves of a hexagonal medallion that he fitted together to get through the gate at the very end. Through that gate was another area loaded with supplies and he slipped back to the Merchant to sell what he'd found and get a bigger case. And upgrade his guns a bit; that was always good and it helped him get through more quickly.

Now that he was as upgraded as he wanted to be, he began to make his way through the next building he'd found… where he was, once again, beset by villagers who wanted to kill him by any means necessary. And more villagers who had gotten their hands on dynamite. And bear traps. Lots and lots of bear traps.

He made it through.

Behind a door that the villagers had been guarding was a secret underground passage. Izuku took it and found himself in a rather nice house, considering what he'd seen so far. Looking around, he found a key with a strange symbol on it. He guessed it was the key to the church, which had been locked earlier when he came through the village.

His communicator buzzed.

"What's up, Momo?"

"_I've been doing some research on the area. Our intel says that there's a religious cult in the area called __**Los Illuminados**__."_

"That would make sense. I got word that they're holding Ochaco in the church. I'm on my way there now."

"_Careful, Izuku."_

"I know. I get enough of that from Eri and Kazumi."

"_Talk to you later."_

Exiting that room, he entered a hallway and peered about cautiously. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him and hoisted him into the air. It was the blonde man from earlier, the one who had knocked him out. He held Izuku aloft, slowly crushing his windpipe until he blinked and let go.

"You share our blood," he stated. "But you are still an outsider. If you become unpleasant to our eyes, we will not hesitate to end you."

The blonde man left and Izuku was confused.

_Same… blood…?_

He left the house and realized he was back in the village, near the church… and several of the villagers were back, too. They encroached on him, preparing to kill him, but he was prepared. Just like before, he used his weapons to fight his way through until everyone was dead. That left his path to the church unblocked and he unlocked the door, heading through to yet another door, this one with a puzzle to solve. Turning the orb in the door so it matched the symbol on the key proved effective and there was a click.

_Okay! I'm awesome!_

It led to yet another secret passage, where Izuku found his friend the Merchant waiting with all his items yet again. This time, Izuku sold the treasures he'd found and was able to buy the TMP like he wanted. Going forward proved to show only a couple of villagers, which was fine by him. And the church door was locked with a clue that pointed towards the item Izuku needed being on the other side of the lake, a lake that was guarded by something called _Del Lago_.

It wasn't too long a walk to the lake, thankfully, though he did pass through an area that seemed to be an arena of some kind. Ignoring that, he made his way to the lake, where he spotted a boat. Peering through his binoculars, he could see two more of the villagers in the boat with the dead body of the other officer who'd brought Izuku to the village. They hoisted the corpse into the water and peeled out of there quickly… just as a giant, infected-looking fish sprang out of the lake and swallowed the body.

_I can't cross the lake without fighting that thing. And I need to cross the lake to free Ochaco… dammit!_

He took a deep breath and slipped the rest of the way down the hill, where there was a small dock with the boat next to it. Harpoons rested in the boat and Izuku knew what he had to do.

_Del Lago needs to die._

On the water, _Del Lago_ almost threw Izuku out of the boat and his anchor lodged itself onto the beast, pulling him along. It took every bit of strength and determination that Izuku had to keep himself in the vessel as he harpooned _Del Lago_ as much as he could. Eventually, the beast gave one last shudder and went still, sinking to the bottom with the anchor still attached. That was when Izuku noticed that the rope had snapped at some point and wrapped itself around his ankle. He frantically hacked at the rope, snapping it and freeing himself before heading the rest of the way across the lake.

_I feel dizzy…_

He staggered forward, the spell subsiding and allowing him to get to the door of a cabin that sat on the shore. But the dizziness returned with a vengeance as Izuku leaned against the wall, rushing into the building as quickly as he could and slamming the door behind him. He breathed heavily, the feeling becoming too much when combined with the exhaustion of his fight with _Del Lago._

He collapsed on the floor.

* * *

**TIME FOR ANOTHER STORY BASED ON A SHOOTER**

** In all seriousness, I think this story will go much better than my story based off **_**Bioshock**_** (which I am still working on, if you've read that one). In case you haven't guessed yet, yes, this story is based off **_**Resident Evil 4**_**, which I'm currently playing for the first time. I'm only up to chapter 2-3, so this may be a lot more slow-going than people would like, but hey! I'm improving at writing action scenes!**

** And yes, I am combining parts into single chapters. This one covered the entirety of chapter 1. The game is long enough for me to do that, at least.**

** (Also unlike **_**Bioshock**_** I'm not playing on easy so there's that)**

** So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
